


Fragments

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:37:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early s1, Jane wonders about her past and future.<br/>For the writerverse drabble tree prompt "finally become the owner of her own past"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragments

She remembers fragments, memories triggered randomly by the oddest things. She still doesn't know what her favourite drink or food is, though she is fluent in a dozen or so languages that roll off her tongue without conscious effort.

She can't be sure if the memories are real. Oscar says they are, but his focus is the mission. She thinks he would say anything to keep her on mission, following a quest she supposedly chose and planned.

She wonders if she will ever know the truth, finally become the owner of her own past, be the author of her future.


End file.
